Chellbot
Chell is doing science and she's still alive (kind of.) A formerly human test subject from the Aperture Science Enrichment Center, she arrived in-game on 7-4-11 and lives with her human double in Zone 02 (Hawking). Unless that got burned during the event. :|a age: -ERROR: DATA NOT FOUND- origins: Portal now with more bad end app link: http://rebuildscience.livejournal.com/613.html#cutid1 hmd: http://rebuildscience.livejournal.com/955.html played by: DC contact: AIM: DERPCON One; email: insanityprelude90 at gmail dot com Setting So once there was a company named Aperture Science. They started out making shower curtains and ended up doing superscience, because, well, Cave Johnson was kind of nuts. And then they activated GLaDOS and, well, neurotoxin happened. The games take place entirely within Aperture's xbox huge underground facilities. They go deeper than should really be realistic, the lowest levels may be made of asbestos, and the upper ones can be rearranged at GLaDOS's whim. Basically the layout makes no sense. :D Wiki link, because frankly I'm lazy. AU SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT Chell didn't survive *certain events* at the end of the game. GLaDOS was Not Okay with this. (whoops gotta go, more later) Personality PROTOCOLS ACTIVE Testing is all Chell knows anymore, and as such a "lab rat" sort of mentality has been pretty well ingrained into her psyche. When faced with a new situation, she tends to approach it as if it were one of GLaDOS's tests: look for the goal, get to the goal. If there's no goal, look for an escape route. Look for an escape route anyway just in case. Surfaces that look like they can hold a portal catch her attention. Without some sort of objective, she feels a bit lost. The human in her still wants freedom, but she has no idea what she'd do with it if she had it. But once Chell has a goal, there's no stopping her: to put it bluntly, she's extremely stubborn. Ninety-ninth percentile stubborn. Despite any amount of adversity, or just plain lousy odds, she keeps going until the job is done. Chell doesn't really know what to do with organics. She knows she was human, but doesn't feel like she belongs among humans anymore; the line where her humanity ends and GLaDOS's programming begins is hard for her to find sometimes, a state which bothers her significantly. With no memories from before the testing, as far as she's concerned she's never met another human being, and overall she's much more comfortable around machines. Speaking of machines, due to the lack of support from living or at least sentient sources in the Enrichment Center, she has a tendency to become attached to inanimate objects pretty easily (ahem, Companion Cube.) Not so much in a "they're totally sentient!" way as a security-blanket way, but it's a quirk worth mentioning. She doesn't trust easily after two games' worth of being lied to and betrayed. Trust issues and uncertainty aside though, she wouldn't mind companionship, at least to an extent. It's up to the other person to seek it out, though. In any case she doesn't like to talk much, and is decidedly awkward in social interaction. Besides being quiet, she prefers to keep her emotions to herself. In particular, she doesn't like to give others (*coughgladosandwheatleycough*) the satisfaction of seeing her hurting. She has a thicker skin than most after spending so long dealing with GLaDOS, but sometimes when she's alone she still wonders if some or all of the crazy AI's taunts might have been true after all. Except the fat jokes. She's pretty sure those are bullshit, and doesn't really care how she looks anyway. When GLaDOS rebuilt Chell, she didn't change her personality significantly. Caroline, who proved harder to delete than anticipated, wouldn't allow it. However, she did add a couple of "helpful" subroutines. The first is a compulsion to obey GLaDOS. The AI learned quickly to be careful about her wording when giving orders, since Chell was understandably pissed off for a while and loved to interpret them in inconvenient (for GLaDOS) ways. The second is related: Chell is unable to deliberately harm GLaDOS. Her programming simply won't let her. The third is a mild (no testgasms, unlike a certain idiot ball) reward for every test solved. GLaDOS eventually got around to turning that off, but just as planned, the conditioning worked: Chell may not like to serve GLaDOS, but at least she likes to test. Abilities & Weaknesses + Chell excels in thinking on her feet, and has a knack for creative problem-solving. The sort of spatial reasoning needed for portal puzzles comes easily to her. + Her brain is a computer now. GLaDOS didn't build in programs to aid test-solving, however. That would affect the results too much. It still has its advantages: processing speed, memory (once something's in her memory bank, she can't forget it unless she chooses to. Or glitches out.) Also, if necessary, she could be uploaded into another compatible machine, a trick GLaDOS mastered with the co-op bots (luckily she doesn't explode Chell to get her from place to place the way she does with them.) + The Aperture Science Hand-Held Portal Device, or portal gun. This thing is her baby, and if anyone's going to take it from her, it's going to be from her cold(er) dead hands. Even GLaDOS has to fight to get it away from her for maintenance. And no wonder: it's one sweet piece of technology. It makes pairs of space holes, basically, allowing for instantaneous travel from one place to another. Momentum is conserved through portals, allowing the user to fling themself or items through the air. It also seems to be able to levitate objects such as Weighted Storage Cubes. + Her other important gadget is the Long Fall Boots. This "foot-based suit of armor" serves two purposes: they force the wearer to land on his/her feet and prevent him/her from being injured by falls up to terminal velocity. Somehow. It's mad science, and even more than that it's Aperture Science so don't think too hard about it. Chell has a backup of the "catfall" mechanism built into her body, so without the boots she still couldn't land on her head if she tried; however, she needs the boots to withstand long falls undamaged. + She never gives up. Ever. - Humans are confusing and unfamiliar and it's going to take some time before she's comfortable around them. - She's not very good at interacting with people whether they're human or not, though. - She isn't quite sure what to do with freedom either. Having a task or puzzle of some kind to complete is much more comfortable. - lol what are useful job skills. - GLaDOS. Chell can and does find loopholes in her orders, but she can't outright refuse to do something GLaDOS tells her to without consequences. Her attachment to the AI is kind of complicated and unhealthy besides. Character Relationships Over heeeeeere. Free Space See Also